


With The Touch Of Your Lips

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [154]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman kisses Dean in the ring.





	With The Touch Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns- (Still during the Shield era) The Shield wins a big match and celebrate pretty hard within the ring. With all the hugging and cheering going on, Roman gets caught up in the excitement and kisses Dean much to everybody's surprise. Dean doesn't seem to mind, he actually seems joyful and kisses Roman back. Bonus points for Seth being a Ambreigns fanboy.

Dean isn’t surprised when Roman’s arms wrap around him. He is surprised when Roman’s mouth presses against his because they’re still out in the ring, still surrounded by the crowd and Seth, but the cheers only seem to get louder and Seth’s cackling in the background as Dean kisses back.

When Roman pulls away from the kiss, he whispers a quick apology to Dean because he’s sure this isn’t the way he wanted them to come out, but Dean just smirks and tangles his fingers in Roman’s hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Seth is jumping around them, laughing his head off, but they know he’s always got their backs and he’s not at all bothered by this. He suspected it before with them, but never wanted to back them into a corner with it. They’d come to him when they were ready. 

They eventually make their way to the locker room and they’re half expecting to be fired on the spot for that, but Hunter and Stephanie just remind them to keep it PG in the ring, please, boys.


End file.
